


AI NIGHTMARES

by Ivyzord



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: AI Generated Text Rearranged, Dreams and Nightmares, Experimental Style, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyzord/pseuds/Ivyzord
Summary: A Story I have arranged out of the quotes by the Disco Elysium but AIDisco Elysium but, AIbot created by:Max Woolfand run by:Auld Lang ChypsI'm grateful for the content they provide. I hope it's to their liking!The story is a bad dream Harry is having!I decided a Dream will be one the best way to approach my little experiment.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Dora Ingerlund
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	AI NIGHTMARES

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just added the SKILLS and other descriptors. I Haven't change the words word. Maybe just cut a quote or two early and changed Just punctuation in couple places. I hope you have fun!

HALF LIGHT - Yeah. It's the dead of night. That's what it's called when you've gone dark. You can't think straight. All kinds of things can go wrong... 

LOGIC - But you can't stay awake all the time, can you? You'd collapse from exhaustion.

PERCEPTION - The bed is cold and not particularly inviting, but it's yours. The sheets look awful... 

YOU - Just let me sleep. 

INLAND EMPIRE - You close your eyes and dream of the shapes your body should form to bring it about. A strange yet exciting new world order suddenly grips your mind. 

There it is again, the great *dream* again. The waves are still rushing by and the air feels heavier and heavier beneath your skin. 

The road ascends. In a small field, a black log is poking out of the ground. It's *super* quiet.

HALF LIGHT - Something's wrong. It's like your entire life is a series of radio transmissions away.

YOU - And what is this woman doing here? It's winter and so much snow. 

INLAND EMPIRE - The cold feels painfully familiar. It's the Day of Departure. 

THE SILHOUETTE OF A WOMAN - Hold up. Do I even have to remind you of *someone*? I don't even have a *name*. You'd never know who it was! 

SUGGESTION - Dora. The name feels like a *gift*. A gift that was meant for you -- to make it possible to live.

DRAMA - That is a lie. 

THE SILHOUETTE OF A WOMAN - She smiles -- even a little wider than she usually does 

INLAND EMPIRE - There's more to that *gift* though... a sudden gust of wind brings more snow in from the broken gallery. It wraps you up in its bosom, cold and flakelike 

THE SILHOUETTE OF A WOMAN - The woman stares at you, silently. The wind whispers and whispers. 

THE WIND - His wife left him. 

YOU - "Um... I'm sorry." 

THE SILHOUETTE OF A WOMAN - Silence. No response. 

YOU - “Why am I talking to you?”

THE SILHOUETTEOF A WOMAN - “You're still in love, Harry.”

PAIN THRESHOLD - Suddenly you feel sadder and sadder, until your eyelids close up and your blood starts to boil... 

Can you feel the sting? 

DRAMA - It's a trap. She's baiting you. 

VOLITION - I'm barely keeping you together here. The more you talk the harder it will get, I'm afraid... 

YOU - "No." (Somewhere deep within yourself -- you think.) "What if I just said no and walked away? But I'm so scared..." 

DRAMA - Don't let it show! 

AUTHORITY - Not another tear…

YOU - “I'm sorry for what happened, it was me... I made a mistake, I'm sorry.”

PERCEPTION - The young woman looks at you, but through you. Like you don't exist. Then a gust of cold air takes hold and she smiles at you again. 

YOU - I wonder what this feeling is? 

EMPATHY - Really? Nothing. Just dull eyes looking at you -- there's nothing here to say. Nothing to do.

INLAND EMPIRE - Nightmare? Let's just say it was a *little* violent. 

PERCEPTION - A cold gust of air dries your sweaty face and you look to the darkness ahead, when suddenly it's clear you shouldn't look... 

THE SILHOUETTE OF A WOMAN - The rain falls on her shoulders, tinting her blond hair green. It smells of industrial pollution and brine.

While the woman's beauty has long since been stripped bare, glimpses of the divine are still seeping into her clothes, hair and makeup. 

DRAMA - My liege! You've been talking to the devil all this time. It takes a while for the lies to get out of your system. 

THE SILHOUETTE OF A WOMAN - "I can see that you're having trouble remembering. I'm sure we are missing something -- and that you'll get over it." 

EMPATHY - She is not at all worried about you. She only sees this as an opportunity to beat you into shape. 

YOU - "What do I do? I don't know anything." 

THE WOMAN - "I hope this has been *therapeutic*. This is going to hurt." 

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENTS - Suddenly, your entire body is paralyzed. Aggressive white noise fills your head -- a strange pain, like you've never felt before. 

YOU - “What the fuck is happening here?”

THE SILHOUETTEOF A WOMAN - "A rather unusual drug, isn't it?" 

PAIN THRESHOLD - It's like a needle is being pushed up your back, through your mind, into your skull. You don't know why you had to ask... 

It is disorienting and strangely persistent. As if it were giving instructions to your brain. 

VOLITION - You're not sure you *can* stop. All it takes is willpower... 

COMPOSURE - You're doing great. Breathe in, slow and steady, this is where it's at.

SUGGESTION - Feels so smooth, almost chocolaty, but then the caustic ointment recedes, leaving you with a soft beep -- the station calls.

YOU - "I have yet to answer that." 

SUGGESTION - Just linger. 

YOU - No. [Move on.]

VOLITION - This is the right thing to do -- wake up and *actually* think about what you did. 

THE SILHOUETTE OF A WOMAN - The woman has given up. Not today. Tomorrow is a possibility, but this is a question for later.

She shifts around aimlessly, in what appears to be a stupor. "Yes, well, there's always tomorrow." 

REACTION SPEED - It's too late! The dream is over. You've maybe had three or four sleepless nights in a row. 

LOGIC - Do you know how long it will take to figure out what's real? Who's really in control here? Or are you just spending your time *analyzing* this one tiny thing? 

INLAND EMPIRE - Might be a good idea to open your eyes a little more... see the world for what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it makes sense enough to be explained as dream logic!  
> This is how I spend my afternoons, yes!  
> The story began formulating in my head quite randomly and I couldn't stop thinking about it!


End file.
